


You Left Me

by PintoNess



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feels, Implied Relationships, Post Reichenbach, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Texting, gun - Freeform, very slightly implied, you're not going to be able to tell even probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintoNess/pseuds/PintoNess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jim dies, Richard is left alone.<br/>It was only a matter of time before it became too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Left Me

I know you’re not going to get this. RBxo

I /know/, I’m not as dumb as you and Sebby thought I was. RBxo

But I wanted to tell you I love you. RBxo

Uh, one last time. RBxo

I mean I know you /know/. RBxo

I mean I know you knew. RBxo

But I miss you, Jimmy. RBxo

I don’t know how you could do this to us, to Sebby and me. RBxo

I don’t understand why you would leave me. RBxo

Wasn’t I good? I did what you said, I got Kitty to like me, I pretended like you didn’t exist… RBxo

And now you left me. RBxo

I just don’t understand why. RBxo

I know I’m being stupid. I shouldn’t even be texting you. You’re dead. RBxo

But it still… it kind of helps. RBxo

If you were here you would tell me to stop being stupid. RBxo

You know, you never even told me you loved me. RBxo

I like to think you did. RBxo

Sebby says you never loved anyone, that there was no room to care about anyone other than yourself. RBxo

I think he’s wrong. RBxo

I’m trying to stay strong, Jimmy, but it’s hard. RBxo

It’s really, really hard. RBxo

I don’t think I can stay strong anymore. RBxo

I want to be with you again. RBxo

I’m scared of hell, Jimmy. RBxo

But I, I went out and I killed someone. RBxo

I didn’t want to take the chance I might go to heaven. RBxo

There’s no way you would have gone to heaven. RBxo

There was a lot of blood. RBxo

But it was the only way, Jimmy. RBxo

I’m going to kill someone else. RBxo

Me. RBxo

Then we’ll be together again. RBxo

You’ll protect me in hell, right? RBxo

You won’t let them hurt me? RBxo

I bet you’re running the place by now. I can be good for you. RBxo

I’m scared, Jimmy. I’ve never held a gun before. RBxo

I stole it from Sebby. I hope he’s not too mad. RBxo

It won’t matter, though. Because I’ll be with you and he can’t hurt me after I’m gone. RBxo

Not that he ever did hurt me. Sebby was always nice to me. RBxo

I love you Jimmy. RBxo

I really do. RBxo

I’ll see you soon. RBxo

Richard took the gun out of the bag, holding it with a trembling hand. He raised it to his temple, screwing his eyes tightly closed. “I’m scared, Jimmy," he whimpered.

_Jim stood next to Richard, translucent, incorporeal. He grabbed at the gun, screaming as his fingers passed through. “Don’t you do it, Richard! Don’t you dare!"_

"I’ll be with you soon, though, Jimmy, I p-promise," Richard’s voice cracked and he clicked off the safety.

_"I said don’t do it! Don’t do it Richard, you can’t!_ _" Jim shouted directly in Richard’s ear, but Richard didn’t even flinch. “You’re not allowed! You’re not allowed to, Richard! Stop it!"_

"I l-love you, Jimmy," Richard began to sniffle, hand shaking even harder. “I- I’m not s-sure I can d-do it."

_"Then don’t! Stop it!" Jim began swinging at Richard, fists passing through Richard’s body. “Stop it! You have to listen to me, stop it!"_

"I h-have to d-do it, Jimmy, so I can b-be with you, b-but I’m s-s-scared. I’m scared it will h-h-hurt," Richard lowered the gun for a moment, trying to calm himself down.

_"You don’t have to do it! I don’t want you to be with me! I want you to live! You’re not_   _ **like** me, Bunny! You don’t have to die! You can live!" Jim hissed, glaring at his brother. “It  **will**  hurt! So don’t do it!"_

"I can do this," Richard said decidedly, taking a deep breath, swinging it up, and pressing the trigger as soon as it made contact with his temple. There was a loud noise, and blood spattered.

_"Jimmy?" Richard stared at Jim, who was likewise staring at the body crumpled to the floor. “Jimmy, I’m here…"_

_Jim turned around, face blank. “I tried to stop you. I didn’t want you to do that…"_

_"But I wanted to be with you, Jimmy… I love you. You left me, and I couldn’t live without you," Richard mumbled._

_Jim sighed, and his face relaxed. “I… I love you too, Bunny. And now we’ll be together forevermore."_


End file.
